


I wish I knew how to quit you

by Jiyolove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyolove/pseuds/Jiyolove
Summary: 𝑌𝑜𝑜ℎ𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑦, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am inspired by the movie The Half of It.
> 
> This fanfic contains many book and movie quotes.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, I'm sorry for my mistakes (:

The sound of alarm made her ears ring."Oh, don't ever put your favorite song on your alarm again Kim Yoohyeon. Well, now you hate that song."

She came out of her warm blanket and set foot on the cold floor of the university dormitory. She never felt so alone until she started living in this room. She was shy and chose this room that never warmed up. Because she knew no one else was stupid enough to choose this room. So no one would bother this girl, who was strange and couldn't do anything but study. 

But she thought so wrong because her loneliness was beginning to destroy her soul.

After completing her personal care routine in the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror. She has long wavy silver hair. And the way she dresses attracts a lot of people's attention. But she doesn't know that. How would she know? This girl's done nothing but take herself down in her entire life. She looked at herself for a few seconds.. with a little disgust.

Then she picked up hundreds of papers from her desk and put them in her bag. Yes, it's the benefit of being a nerd. Making money doing people's assignment. But there was one thing she didn't know. People were just coming to her for help. No one was listening to her or her thoughts. It made her opinion of people worse. But she didn't know.

She grabbed her bag and quickly started walking to the bus stop. Who wants to miss their 9:00 am class ? Of course she wants to miss it. But when the teacher of this class is the most annoying english literature teacher in the department, never. She was in her third year of college, but she didn't have any friends. Did she really live in a cave? In a way, the trauma never let her go. 

When the bus arrived, she put on his headphones and sat in her empty seat at the back. Usually no one sits in that seat, so it's hers now. 

Taylor Swift - Enchantend

She always listens to slow songs or classical music. This song has always made her wonder what love is. What she learned in class always ended in death, so she couldn't comment on it. She didn't know, she thought it was ridiculous to drink poison for love but she didn't know that one day she could drink poison.

__

She went into the class and put her bag in an empty chair at the back. She made her way to the coffee vending machines to get her brain cells working hard enough.

As she made his way towards her destination, she saw final year students in the hallway. She was jealous of them because they were going to graduate this year and get out of university. There were two girls standing in front of the coffee vending machine. One was taller than the other, and the short one sounded quite.. loud. 

"You damn thing, give me my money back. What the fuck, they put this here for stealing." the loud girl said. The other girl seemed fed up with it. "Okay, let's go to starbucks, Bora. I want to have some fresh coffee, stop yelling." She said in a soft voice.

As Bora and the tall girl continued their non-controversial argument, she slowly hit a part of the machine that only she knew about. Two girls stopped talking after two coffee cans fell off the vending machine. The tall girl put her black hair behind her ear, picked up the coffee cans and handed one to Yoohyeon. 

"Keep this, I don't want to get poisoned with sugar." She said and started walking without even looking at the silver haired girl's face. 

"You have special powers. Thank you !! and wait Minji." Bora said and she went after her friend.

Normally, she didn't care about people at all, but the energy of these two took her out of her own world for a few seconds. Yoohyeon looked at the coffee can in her hand.

"But I drink coffee without sugar." 

__

After two boring hours, class is over.

"It's pretty sunny today."

She took her bag and started walking to her favorite place to read in the garden.  
And as she made her way to the garden, a model looking woman with blonde short hair stopped her. 

And since Yoohyeon hadn't had any close contact with anyone in a long time, she immediately pulled woman's hand off her shoulder. But from the outside, it's unpredictable whether Yoohyeon is experiencing gay panic or human panic. 

"Oh, are you scared ? You look like a puppy, so cute." blonde woman said and laughed.

Yoohyeon scratched his neck anxiously. "I'm not scared, do you want something ?" 

"Yes, I hear you're good at writing, they said you were a bit of a nerd ?" Blonde woman said. 

"Short writings are $20, long writings are $50. The payment is cash." Yoohyeon answered. 

"Oh slow down, I want you to write a letter." 

"Okay, what's it going to be about ?" 

"I want to write my feelings to someone I love, but I can't." Blonde said. 

"Easy, I'll do it." Yoohyeon said and all of a sudden, she looked at her with a confused expression.

"No, you can't expect me to do that, have a nice day." 

Yoohyeon kept walking, but the blonde woman stepped in front of her and started talking, making Yoohyeon's facial expression, which she had just mocked.

"Ah please, I have feelings for her and I can't control it anymore. I feel so alone without her. But I can't tell her that. You're the only one who can help me." She said it with a tearful face. 

Yoohyeon was going to keep walking, but she thought about what the blonde woman was saying. Alone ? She feels lonely, too.

She got into an argument with her own brain. 

"Okay, meet me here tomorrow at lunchtime."

__

Two women came out of the coffee shop. The woman holding a coffee can, opened the door for the satisfied woman who took her fresh coffee.

"Here, ma'am, be careful and don't spill your fresh coffee." Bora said and smirked. 

"Sounds like you're going to get down on your knees for me." Minji said. 

"Oh God please, I was trying to be nice here, don't be kinky." Bora mumbled.

They both laughed and started walking towards the class. 

Kim Minji, everyone calls her the Queen of English literature at the university. But she doesn't like it. The fact that she's beautiful and she's nice to everyone has done her a lot of damage. What she went through changed her gentle nature. She's not nice to everyone anymore.

She didn't believe in people anymore. Except her savior Bora. She never left her friend alone. And she was always there for her when the whole thing happened.

They reached the class and a few friends they weren't very close to started talking to them about projects.This was going to take a long time. Minji took a long sip of her coffee and started answering questions. 

__

At lunchtime, the excited blonde and silver haired woman met. Yoohyeon took her to the quiet corner of the garden, where she usually read books. 

"Okay, writing letters fits the concept of our department but why can't you write it yourself, it's not illegal for me to write this letter for you but it feels illegal ?" Yoohyeon said.

"Please stop and breathe." The blonde smiled. She sat on the grass and pulled two iced coffee out of a cardboard bag and handed one to her.

"I didn't know how you drink your coffee, so I got it plain for you. But I got sugar and sweeteners. Sit down and enjoy yourself." 

Yoohyeon's brain stopped. She didn't know how to react to this sudden behavior. Is she supposed to sit down and have coffee with her ? 

And the blonde grabbed her by the arm and forced her to sit on the grass.  
"Don't push yourself so hard, god." And she leaned her back against the tree.

Yoohyeon looked into her eyes for the first time. "Don't push yourself so hard ?"

Then the blonde woman winked at her. 

Oh.

"By the way, my name is Siyeon. I'm in my fourth year. You can call me by my name." Siyeon said. 

"Uh, okay." 

"Why are you so shy ? You're pretty hot. Have some confidence, woman." Siyeon said.

"Okay, tell me who she is and tell me what you want to write." Yoohyeon said and there was visible pinkness on her cheeks. 

Siyeon looked at her and laughed out loud.  
"Okay, I'm not going to panic you anymore." She took a deep breath. 

"Kim Minji, you probably know her because everyone in uni knows her. I never got close to her, she always turned me down. She thought I was trying to take advantage of her like everybody else. But in a way, she was right. I like to flirt a little bit and someone like her probably found my behavior stupid. That's why I want to write her a letter and make her understand me. But when I write a letter myself, it's like cringe acrostic love poem."

"Do you want me to give you an example ?"

"No, I get it." 

"Come on, aren't you curious ?" 

"No." 

"You're really nerd." 

Yoohyeon looked at her. 

"I'm just kidding."

Yoohyeon took a few sips of her coffee. She directed her gaze at the sky.

"Okay, I'm going to write a letter for you, but it's just going to be one letter, and you're not going to bother me about it anymore." Yoohyeon said. 

"Sure, partner."


	2. Chapter 2

[ "In love, one always starts by deceiving oneself, and ends by deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance. Dear Minji, I'm writing you this letter, but I don't think I'm deceiving myself. You've misunderstood me before, and I'm sorry if I bothered you. In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” ]

Two women were sitting on the grass. Yoohyeon was busy eating the chocolate chips the blonde woman gave her. Siyeon read the letter for the fifth time and looked at Yoohyeon.

"Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her to go on a date with me ?" Siyeon said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Siyeon looked at her. "Do you like the chips ?"  
  
Yoohyeon ate her last chips and cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Oh god, if I had a parrot in front of me, the parrot would react to me more than you." The blonde woman said.  
  
"Then adopt yourself a parrot." Yoohyeon took her bag and walked into the building.  
  
"I'm just kidding. At least understand what jokes are." She yelled at her in a low voice.

"She's so dramatic."

__  
  


Minji was late for morning class and her phone rang. She pressed the button on the steering wheel and the calmest person in the world connected to the speaker.

"Yes ?" Minji answered.  
  
In response, a deep exhaling sound was heard.

  
"Did you forget something important ?" Bora said.  
  
"Noo ? I got the project papers, I got my coffee, and-"  
  
"You forgot to pick me up bitch, I will not hesitate to strangle you !!" Bora yelled.  
  
"Can you even reach my neck ?"  
  
"You motherfu- hurry up and get your ass in here."

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I was just annoying you." She said in a cute voice.

__  
  
When they entered the classroom, Minji saw a piece of paper at her desk, where she usually sits. She picked up the paper with a confused expression. She looked around and noticed Siyeon sitting at the front of the classroom. As soon as she looked at her, the blonde woman turned in front of her and she seemed a little worried.

"Oh, I found the romantic person." She smiled.  
  
"What, she wrote you a letter ? This woman has no sense. I wish she'd notice the people around her a little bit." Bora mumbled. Minji looked at Bora. Did she misunderstand her last sentence or did she mean something else. Anyway, her friend always made weird comments about things. She didn't care.  
  
"I thought she just wanted to have sex with me because that's what she was acting like." Minji said. Class was about to start. She read the letter.Yes, there were quotes from the book and literature, but it was chosen correctly. She liked it. And she thought that writing an answer to the letter might distract her from her exhausting thoughts.  
  
[ "Dear Siyeon, I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed. When you’re a pretty girl, and I know it makes me sound conceited, but that’s why you’re even writing me, right ? When you’re a pretty girl, people want to give you things. What they really want is to make you like them. Not like them as in, ‘I like you’, but like them as in, ‘I am like you’.” So I’m like a lot of people. Which makes me kind of no one. Do you really want to get to know me ? ]

And at the end of class, Minji slowly dropped the paper on Siyeon's desk as she left class.  
  


__

Yoohyeon was on her way to her favourite spot in the garden to eat her snacks, which she bought at the convenience store for lunch as usual. It was obvious why she was so weak. This girl never ate properly.

And as soon as the woman sitting in front of the tree saw her, she stood up and excitedly handed her the paper in her hand.

"Look, she wrote back, I know we only agreed on one letter. But I was going to ask her to go on a date with me and before I could ask her, she left this paper in front of me." Siyeon said and looked helplessly at Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon took the paper from her hand. And Siyeon's facial expression seemed funny to her because her facial expression made her look like a big baby. Siyeon was still looking at Yoohyeon with the same face.  
  
"You're pouting." Yoohyeon said.  
  
"Ah, I'm not pouting, I'm brooding. It's how sexy woman pout." Siyeon said.  
  
"Really ?" Yoohyeon said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah." Siyeon smirked.  
  
Before Yoohyeon could answer, Siyeon spoke again and got a little serious as she said her last words.  
  
"Look, it's like a bribe but my family has  
Chinese restaurants where we can eat for free anytime. While you're helping me, you can eat real food instead of those stupid things." The blonde woman said.  
  
Yoohyeon thought about it and she agreed because she almost spent all of her scholarship this month, thanks to those games. In this way, she don't have to worry about food. And for some reason, when Siyeon was around her she somehow felt comfortable.  
  
"Okay." Yoohyeon sat down and took one of those stupid things and started eating it.

"It’s like a game. She’s like challenging us. But in a good way." She said.  
  
"Oh, well, good, because your deeply meaningful sentences were too much for me. I am majoring in Music dude." Siyeon said.  
  
"I thought you were in the same department as us."  
  
"No, it's just that my history class is the same as Minji's." Siyeon said.

"Oh. And give me your number. We're going to eat after class, my new friend."

__

  
Yoohyeon was on her way to her last class today. Group lists were being prepared for this year's project and everyone was looking for students for their team. The hallway was too crowded. And Yoohyeon found herself bumping into someone. Her books and belongings fell to the ground.  
  
"You should be more careful. When you walk, look ahead, not on the ground." The black haired woman picked up her stuff and handed it to her. Her gaze was in the book in her hand.

  
"Possession by A.S. Byatt." She said and her mind went to the letter she read today. It contained a sentence from the same book.  
"It's a very meaningful book."  
  
"Uh ? Oh, yeah." Yoohyeon answered. That was the girl who wanted to give her sugar coffee and poison her. The two quietly stared into each other's eyes for a while. And an angry voice broke that silence.  
  
"Yah ! Kim Minji. Why don't you wait for me ?" And she looked at Yoohyeon.

"Coffee vending machine girl ? I saw you bump into each other. Are you okay ?" Bora said.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you and I'm sorry. She looked at the Minji and started walking in a hurry. Yoohyeon didn't know why she panicked so much. "Oh, that woman was Kim Minji. And wait. What was that nickname she called me ?!"  
  
"I think she's in a hurry." Bora said.  
"Yeah." Minji answered.

__  
  
[ "Now, I’m not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn’t understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn’t matter to me. And it’s not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Kim Minji. Show me how to behave. I’ll do anything you say.” ]  
  
Siyeon read the paper and put it in her bag.  
"How long is this going to take ? When will she open her heart to me ? But before that, I'm hungry. Now let's eat."  
  
They started chatting. She had the same taste in the game, she knew all the music Yoohyeon was talking about. Yoohyeon opened herself up to someone for the first time in a long time. And it made her feel so good. She felt a little more alive. Is that how friendship felt ? She didn't know.

__  
  
Siyeon decided to leave the paper in Minji's project room. After all, she was the department's head of project management but it seemed so sexy to Siyeon that she had a separate room.

In this way, she would not be worried about the possibility of the paper being lost. And she was an idiot but at that moment, that decision made perfect sense to her. Siyeon added a date time and place to the paper.

When she got home, she texted Yoohyeon about her sensible actions.  
  
"Wait! What?!"  
  
"At a certain point, you've got to close."  
  
"We're not at that point Siyeon ?!"  
  
Siyeon read the message and thought about it for a while. Of course Yoohyeon was telling the truth. It was a reincarnation of the past "Hey Minji, do you want to go somewhere quiet ?"  
  
"OH shit, yes. What am I going to do ?! What am I going to do ??!!" Siyeon panicked.  
  
That's when Yoohyeon called her.  
"Go and get that paper back."  
  
"I can't do that, the faculty's closed and you're not allowed in uni at this hour."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"But if you come to help, we can do this."  
  
"No." Yoohyeon said.

  
"Yes." Siyeon answered.

__  
  
Siyeon and Yoohyeon were able to successfully enter the building through the ground floor window. Yoohyeon was judging her choices in life and these two didn't know there were two security guards in the building.

__  
  
"I'm having a difficult time picking which would be good for the family, adopting is hard." Bora said.  
  
"We've been here for hours, just pick a plant already." Minji said and she was about to pass out.

They were having traditional shopping arguments. In the end, Bora was always the winner. Oh, this woman wasn't running out of energy. After class, they talked about this year's project team in a café and then they stopped by a few places. Bora dragged the other woman into the mall, saying she had a very urgent need. How urgent it was, was controversial because she had more than ten plants.

__

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught !"  
  
"We are literally being chased by the guards right now !! How can you say that ?!" She yelled at her as she ran.

"Yeah, yeah, I know !" Siyeon said.  
  
And when the two of them were talking to each other, they didn't realize they were at the end of the street. The sudden sound of brake covered the whole street.  
  
"You motherfuckers !! Are you trying to make me a murderer ?" Minji yelled.

And after Bora regained consciousness, she looked out the window. Two women looked at Bora and Bora looked at the security guards behind them.

"Do you guys need any help ?" Bora said. Siyeon and Yoohyeon looked at each other and got in the car at the same time.  
  
Before Minji knew what was going on, Bora told her to drive right away. She did what she was told, but she was very angry.

"What the fuck, what's happening ?" Minji said and looked back and saw two women in the backseat. What were these two doing ? Why were they running away ? She confused.  
  
"I can explain." Siyeon said.

"Can you, though ? Yoohyeon whispered.

"If you give me thirty seconds, I can give them a convincing lie." Siyeon whispered back to her.  
  
"If we'd been caught, my scholarship would have been cancelled. You should think before you do your act, you're so stupid." Yoohyeon raised her voice.  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be dramatic. We didn't get caught." The blonde woman said.

Before Yoohyeon could answer  
  
"I don't care what you do. You shouldn't jump in front of people's cars. Now get out." Minji said.  
  
There was one thing the two of them didn't notice. The car had already stopped and the two women were listening to their argument.

Yoohyeon and Siyeon found themselves outside the car.  
  
"Ah, I thought my soul had left my body. Thanks to the seat belt, I didn't die today. But why are you so angry ? Those two were so funny." Bora said and laughed.

  
"Yes, you could've laughed like that when I was in jail." The woman who just had a heart attack said.  


__  
  
  
"Now they think we're both idiots." Yoohyeon said. They were sitting in the park and eating ice cream. Siyeon bought her ice cream as an apology.  
  
"Now ? Both ? What, were you saying they already thought I was idiot." Siyeon said.  
  
"Yeah." Yoohyeon laughed. She laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh, so you've never experienced ice cream thrown in your face." Siyeon smirked.  
  
"Don't do that, I'm sorry." She said it with a laugh and started running away from Siyeon.  
  
Yoohyeon didn't notice, but it was the first time she laughed out loud. Ever since she lost her parents in a car accident in middle school, no one's ever made her laugh. Everyone was staring at her with bitter eyes and no one bothered to make her laugh. Now this girl was laughing and didn't know that in the future the precious people in her life would always make her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“The longer and more carefully we look at a funny story, the sadder it becomes.”  
  
Siyeon jumped into her bed as soon as she entered the house after a tiring day. She smiled. Because she's been trying to make Yoohyeon laugh since the day they talked and today she did it. That might seem insignificant from the outside. But Siyeon watched her a few times from afar.

It was like she didn't learn to live life or she didn't want to know.  
__

[ "Dear Siyeon, I understand, you like to hide behind quotes. Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love is all about taking risks. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us. But I've already seen you take risks yesterday and you seem pretty good at it. Don't take risks that could cost you your life. You can reach me on this app _xxxx_. It's safer this way :)" ]  
  
"She thinks we broke into the faculty yesterday to put the paper in her room. Ugh, that's embarrassing." The blonde woman said.  
  
"It would be worse if she thought of something else." Yoohyeon said.  
__  
  
"Where are we going to find all these people ? Why we need to find students from different years ?" Minji said. She's been stressed about it all day.

"I've already found two." Bora said.  
  
"What ?" She looked the way Bora was looking. She saw Yoohyeon and the blonde woman. They were talking very excitedly about the new game.  
  
"Oh, don't do that." Minji said.  
  
"Shut up and watch. I'm going to get you out of this student thing." She happily went to them. The two women were frightened by her sudden approach.  
  
"Hey, did you pick your project team ?" She looked at Siyeon.  
  
"And you ?" She pointed to Yoohyeon.  
  
"No ?" They both responded at the same time.  
  
"Cool. You're on our team now." Bora said. And she walked away before anyone could react.  
  
"What do you think ? That you're doing me a favor ? You've caused me more trouble." Minji said and massaged her temples.  
  
"Come on, it'll be more fun." She laughed out loud when she saw her friend's face.  
  
Yes, well, that was going to be fun. But adding this weird duo to the project team would make things more complicated.  
__  
  
"Yes, that woman wouldn't even let us answer. Oh, I like it." Siyeon said.

Yoohyeon looked at her with a "what did you say" face.  
  
"What ? I like to live fast. She was fast, too."  
__  
  
Yoohyeon logged into Siyeon's account from her own phone.That's how they could both text Minji. Of course, Siyeon was sending flirt messages and driving the silver haired woman crazy. Yoohyeon and Minji were talking about books. Their thoughts were very much in line. Sometimes they challenged each other. It was good for both of them to be understood. To Siyeon, it seemed a little strange. Yoohyeon knew that. But no one was saying anything.

Sometimes Minji was confused. Because she was reading messages full of dog, book, worm emojis. A few hours later, she was reading messages filled with kiss throwing emojis. She thought Siyeon's personality was unpredictable. Oh, if only she knew.  
__  
  
The two of them were at Siyeon's house. Everyone was assigned before the group gathered. Yoohyeon had already finished her project but Siyeon was still struggling.  
  
"Please peer pressure me into finishing my project" Siyeon put her head on the table.  
  
"Do it or you're straight." Yoohyeon said.  
  
"I said peer pressure not threaten." Siyeon said and stood up.  
  
"Let's have a drink." She smirked.  
  
"I've never tried it before." The silver haired woman said.  
  
"I've been guessing that. Now I'm going to teach you how to drink."  
  
Siyeon forced the poor girl to take a shot. Not one, but five. An hour later, they were both drunk.

They spent hours playing games and drinking alcohol. And when they were both about to pass out, music started playing on the phone. Yoohyeon looked at the screen with one eye. Incoming call. Kim Minji.  
  
"Oh shit ! Siyeon, get up. It's Minji. Get up and talk to her." Yoohyeon panicked. Siyeon got up immediately and answered the phone.

"Hello ?" She answered in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Siyeon. Are you okay ? You sound a little-"  
  
"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. What's up ?" Siyeon said it out loud.

"You're talking too loud, stupid. Lower your voice a little bit." Yoohyeon whispered.  
  
"I have a few things to do tomorrow morning. Can I stop by your house on the way back ? You can give me the book you mentioned." Minji said.  
  
"Book ? Oh, of course. You can stop by." Siyeon said.  
  
"That's good. Good night, take care of yourself."  
  
"You too. Good night." Siyeon said and she went back to bed right away.  
  
"When's she coming ?" Yoohyeon asked before she went to sleep.  
  
"Tomorrow night." And they both fell asleep.  
__  
  
  
Minji was drinking her wine on the balcony. She was mad at herself. She wasn't sure what those feelings were. Some things were still confusing her. But she couldn't even explain it to herself. She just wanted to talk with Siyeon, face to face.  
  
  
  
It was noon, and she rang Siyeon's bell with fresh macarons she'd just bought.  
  
Yoohyeon woke up to the sound of the bell. She grabbed her head and looked around. Siyeon wasn't around. She checked her phone and saw the message from Siyeon.  
  
"My parents asked me to go to the restaurant. It's urgent. Take the pill on the nightstand. It'll be good for your headache."  
  
And the bell rang again.  
"Why didn't she take her key with her ?"

She mumbled and opened the door while massaging her head.  
  
Minji looked at her in a confused way.  
  
Yoohyeon's brain stopped working."Why is Minji here at this hour !?"  
  
"U-uhm, you... and Siyeon ?" Minji kept quiet. There was frustration in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, no !! You misunderstood. I was drunk, I just fell asleep here. Nothing's happened, don't worry." Yoohyeon panicked.  
  
Minji looked at her. She looked into Yoohyeon's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. My thoughts went elsewhere for a moment." The black haired woman said.  
  
"Where's Siyeon ? She knew I was coming here."  
  
"She probably misunderstood you at night. She thought you were coming tonight." Yoohyeon scratched her neck anxiously.  
  
"Yoohyeon, do you want to hang out with me ?" Minji said.  
  
"Eh ?" She looked at Minji. That woman needed to relax. Lately, her head has been full of thoughts. Yoohyeon knew that when they texted.  
  
"Yeah." Yoohyeon said.  
  


Minji was driving her car towards her destination on a tree lined road. Yoohyeon had no idea where they were going. She broke the silence and pulled the book out of her bag.  
  
"That's the book I-"  
"The book Siyeon wants to give you." She left it in the back seat. "Oh Kim Yoohyeon, you're useless." She looked at Minji. She didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." Minji said and opened a song from her list.

  
Passenger – The Way That I Love You  
After a while, Minji started humming the song.  
  
"And if you ever choose a road that leads nowhere

All alone and you can't see right from wrong

And if you ever lose yourself out there

Come on home and I'll sing you this song"  
  
Yoohyeon didn't understand what was going on but she could swear that she felt fear, the desire to cry and a lot of emotions at the same time. That feeling was so wrong. What was that feeling ? She was so scared.  
  
"Yoohyeon ?"  
  
"Hey, Yoohyeon ? We're here, let's go." Minji waved her hand in front of Yoohyeon's face.  
  
They came to a hot spring in the middle of the woods. Flower petals were floating above the water. It was like a fairy tale scene.

Minji took off her clothes and went into the warm water. Yoohyeon immediately turned around as Minji took off her clothes. Oh, little gay Yoohyeon. Minji laughed at her behavior.  
  
"I'm turning around, too. Hurry up and come here." She said.  
  
Yoohyeon took off her clothes and joined her. Minji turned around again.  
  
"I thought you were going to take me to the café or where people normally hang out." The silver haired woman said.  
  
"Come on, you can't just sit in the café and expect me to relax. I guess I'm a little different from other people." Minji leaned back against the stone and closed her eyes.  
  
"The good thing about being different is that no one expects you to be like them." Yoohyeon said.  
  
Minji opened her eyes and looked at her. But she didn't say anything. She just looked at her.  
  
"Uhm, Minji ?" Yoohyeon panicked. She tried to stand up.  
  
"Oh, wait ! Hot spring's floor is slippery." Minji said but it was too late for that.  
  
Yoohyeon fell on Minji. She tried to grab Minji's arms but her hands slipped because of the water. Their foreheads touched each other. It all happened in ten seconds. Minji felt Yoohyeon's breath on her face. Oh, Minji's heart stopped. Yoohyeon suddenly pulled herself out.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm so stupid." Yoohyeon said and her whole face was red.  
  
Minji took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself down. What was wrong with her ?  
Then she looked at the Yoohyeon.  
  
"It's late, let's go."  
__  
  
Siyeon left the restaurant and looked at her watch, it was already evening. She was exhausted. She's been going back and forth between restaurants all day and she's solved the problem that's a nuisance. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she was about to get into her car.  
  
"What a coincidence to meet you." Bora said.  
  
"Oh, Bora ? What's up ?" Blonde women said.  
  
"I was just about to eat. If you have some free time, would you like to join me ? Besides, we need to talk about the project."  
  
Siyeon checked her messages. There was still no message from Minji.  
"Yes, I was going to see your friend, but I still haven't heard from her. It might be good to eat because I'm starving."  
  
"Oh, really? I called her, but she didn't answer her phone. I think she's busy. Sometimes she's away from town for a few hours, don't worry." Bora said.  
  
  
  
They both had the same taste in food. Even about the wine. Bora said she cooked very well. Siyeon said that even though her family has restaurants, the only thing she can do well is wash dishes. The two laughed at it for a while and there was silence.  
  
"Siyeon, do you remember the big party two years ago ? The day of Minji's incident." Bora said.  
  
Siyeon looked at her with a serious facial expression.  
  
"Yes, I remember even though I was very drunk that day."  
  
"Do you really love Minji ?"

Siyeon stopped eating.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really know how you feel ? And I didn't know you liked literature so much in two years. Minji asked me that because she was so confused." Bora said.  
  
"Bora, what do you mean ?"  
  
"I don't know, too. You're just so complicated. Minji's just opened up to people. That's why I want to protect her as her friend. Whatever you do, don't hurt her heart." Bora smiled.

And all of a sudden, she changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, you know, I've added two babies to the project team. And we added another one, I think she's an exchange student, she's from China. This project is going to be so much fun." Bora said.  
  
"Yeah." Siyeon said and drank all the wine in the glass.  
__

  
  
The two of them were in Siyeon's car, on their way to the coffee shop where they agreed to a group meeting.  
  
"I didn't see you at uni today. I've been busy. How was your day ?" Siyeon said.  
  
"It's the first time you've asked me a proper question without annoying me. I have to take note of this date, wait." Yoohyeon said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Siyeon, are you all right ? I know you're nervous about talking to Minji but you memorized everything I said. Don't worry, it'll go well." Yoohyeon looked at her.  
  
"Thank you, puppy." She turned to her and sent her a kiss.  
  
"Ew."  
__  
  
"My name is Gahyeon, nice to meet you. I hope we'll all be good friends." The violet haired girl said cheerfully.  
  
"My name is Yubin. I hope we succeed in the project."  
  
"My name is Handong, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yesterday I learned Chinese phrases for her all day. But what happened ? She speaks my language better than I do." Bora said. Everyone at the table laughed at Bora's funny face.  
  
"Okay, now it's time to do some work." Minji said.  
  
They argued for a long time. They came up with ideas. Everyone in the group was determined to do a good job. Minji was a little relieved.

Bora loved Yoohyeon. And she's been bothering her the whole time. Yoohyeon was shy at first, but she liked Bora, too. Everyone got along well with each other. At the end of the day, they had the project plan and they decided to take a coffee break.  
  
Minji and Siyeon were having a good conversation. Yoohyeon was listening to them because she was afraid Siyeon would say something wrong. And then she directed her gaze directly at Minji.

  
'Her eyes were always shining.' Her lips were beautiful. The way she talks, the way she gets her hair behind her ear. Her hands, her voice. Yoohyeon felt at home. In seconds, this woman made her feel that feeling that she hadn't felt in years. It was ridiculous. Yoohyeon couldn't stand this nonsense. She took her bag and said she had to go somewhere.  
  
"Wait, where are you going ? I'll give you a ride." Siyeon looked her.  
  
"You don't have to. I can go by myself. See you later." She smiled.

And she started walking towards the bus stop. When she saw a park nearby, she wanted to sit down and get some air. She went to the park and put her headphones on. And she pressed the "play random" button.  
  
Oh, she should have chosen the song herself.  
  
Landong Pigg – Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop  
  
"I think that possibly

Maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine

Now I'm shining too"  
  
  
Yoohyeon bursts into tears. She didn't know why she was crying. She just cried and went back to her dorm room.  
__  
  
"Kim Minji thinks you’re into books and English literature." Yoohyeon said.  
  
"Yeah" Siyeon said.  
  
"None of that is you."  
  
"It could be. I started reading that Sense and Sensibility book. I fell asleep a few times, but I’m still reading it. That’s got to count for something."  
  
"There are no points for effort." The silver haired woman said.  
  
"Isn’t that what love is ? How much effort you put into loving someone ? Siyeon said.

"You have nothing in common."  
  
"Yeah, not yet, but…"  
  
"Siyeon. We can't go on like this anymore. It's ridiculous and childly. How far can you keep this up ?"  
  
Siyeon didn't answer.  
  
"Do you think that makes sense ? She'll be disappointed."

  
  
"Is that true ? Answer me right now, both of you."  
  
  
They turned in the direction the voice came from.  
  
Kim Minji.  
  
"Oh fuck." Siyeon looked at Minji with a sad expression.

"We can explain." Yoohyeon's heart stopped. She didn't have to find out like that. It was so wrong for her to learn like that.  
  
"No, I'm not going to listen to your ridiculous excuses." Minji was barely holding back her tears.  
  
"Is it true you're playing with my feelings." She raised her voice.  
  
"Yes." Siyeon said.  
  
Minji slapped Siyeon. Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Siyeon grabbed her face. And she watched Minji walk away.  
  
Minji didn't even look at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon felt pain in her heart.

  
  
"She stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet she saw her, like the sun, even without looking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your previous comments !! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this story for myself. But I've decided to share it with everyone. Thank you for reading it. ♡


End file.
